


Mentes disfuncionales

by PonyoPON



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyoPON/pseuds/PonyoPON
Summary: Locura.Si alguien me muerde, sonreiré satisfecho, utilizare el morbo de mi intimidad para venderme, comenzaré un tabú de estar desnudo por la calle ¿A quién importa? En la cárcel eh de comprar drogas.¿Qué sucede si dos locos se unen?Corrompamos nuestra mente hasta decir que estamos locos, utilicemos el amor contra la iglesia y llenemos de horror los rastros de nuestras vidas, pecamos mientras rezamos, con el agua nos quemamos. ¿Algo tiene sentido?Ereri (Eren x Levi) otras parejas.Psicologico. AU. Posibles temas fuertes. Síntomas de esquizofrenia. Religión en exageración.Shota. Canibalismo. Posible Gore. Mpreg.Si no te agrada alguno de estos temas, evita leer y los malos comentarios.





	Mentes disfuncionales

**Exención de responsabilidad: Este trabajo es basada en la serie Shingeki no Kyojin, hijo SUS personajes pertenecientes a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama. La siguiente historia se basa en Un Mundo aparte al original, pecado Fines de lucro ya basar de la inspiración de su escritor.**

 

 

Dos compuertas se abren adelante, en una está él en la otra estoy yo. Simplemente con la vista sobre algo que carece de sentido.

Si nos ponemos a analizar las cosas del mundo demoraremos un siglo entero, y la vida humana es demasiado corta y distraída como para ello, aún así la curiosidad es lo que nos lleva a darle sentido a lo que es vivir... quien no tenga curiosidad, desperdicia su vida en cosas banales.

Sometamonos y centremonos en este espacio en donde simplemente no sabemos donde ponernos, donde nos acabamos de distraer, con alguna idea que partió de algo, de un ideal o simplemente un insecto que pasó por nuestros ojos.

Nos distraímos del inicio, de su trama y de lo que ibamos a hablar, así mismo es como todo humano es cuando algo no le interesa.

Esto me interesa y aún así me distraigo, debería estar observando a aquella persona de mi lado, y no al frente de donde comenzó toda la revolución.

¿Comenzarás? Sí.

Soy un simple niño de cinco años agarrado a un cuchillo observando como su madre es golpeada y penetrada por su padre, ahorcada hasta que su pálida piel se torne morada.

Con aquel cuchillo una herida en mi mejilla se abre, es gustoso como la sangre se desliza por la mejilla y cae en una gota que hace ruido.

Mi entrepierna duele y aun asì mis padres solo se preocupan por mi herida en la mejilla, mi madre recupera el color de su rostro pero ¿Acaso nota su cuello? Su cuarto esta repleto de espejos, cada sector, y ún así no dice nada.

Tomo los dedos de mi padre y lo llevo a mi cuarto, dejaré a mamá mansturbarse con su reflejo.

Cuando lo tengo frente mío me saco la ropa, tomo los dedos de su mano para que toque mi problema, él sabe la solución y se que lo hará de todas maneras quiera o no.

Él en ese momento simplemente me da una cachetada, caigo al suelo sin remedio o tiempo si quiera a equilibrarme, mi padre es fuerte.

Mi cabeza golpea con el piso ocasionandome un ardor en aquella zona y que por instinto ponga mis manos en ese lugar, duele bastante, y sé que quedará hinchado por aquello.

Mi ojos están con lágrimas, claro, soy un niño, pero me limito a simplemente sonreír.

Mi padre me toma del cabello arrancándome uno que otro en el proceso, yo simplemente pongo mis manos en mi cabello ya que si toco a mi padre, de seguro me hace otra cosa.

Me arrastra por la casa, en ello encuentro a una muñeca de porcelana en el suelo, era de mi hermana, ella solo llora.

La muñeca llora por mí como si fuera mi hermana en estos momentos, quizá es lo único que quedó de ella.

Siento algo golpearme, es un florero roto de la otra vez, eso deja mis piernas con rayas que se tornan rojas y uno que otro cristal colgando de ello.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, ciertamente mi madre estaba tocandose frente a su reflejo, como un par de veces lo hacía cada vez que los interrumpía por error.

Me lanzó al suelo con dureza haciendo que mi espalda trizara el espejo bajo mío.

Mi madre dejó lo suyo y con sus manos viscosas me levantó para posar mi cuerpo boca abajo dejando ver uno que otro corte que se había hecho.

Limpió mis heridas con algodón y alcohol, me dolió pero simplemente no dije nada, después de todo no puedo hablar, jamás me lo enseñaron.

Después de dejar el algodón a un lado levantó su mano para darme un par de nalgadas fuertes que hacían eco en la habitación.

\- Muy mal hecho mi amor, sabes que no puedes tener a papá solo para tí, él es mi esposo-

Mamá me regaño por ello, en cada golpe una palabra, una vez terminó tomó mi cuerpo y me acostó en la cama con cuidado.

\- Ponlo-

Papá ya estaba sin ropa al igual que mamá, ella se sentó y puso mi espalda contra su pecho, abrió mis piernas mientras ella abría las suyas.

\- Si tienes suerte Levi... podría atinar a tu agujero... todo queda ver, si eres tú o tu madre.-

Empezó a mansturbarse mientras miraba atentamente mi rostro, no se como estaría el rostro de mi madre.

Tomó mis piernas entre sus palmas separandolas lo más que pudo, me miró atentamente y puso un dedo en mi entrada.

Escuché un gemido de mi mamá, al bajar mi vista encontré la grata visión de mi padre penetrandola y a mi con sus dedos.

No es que no me doliera, simplemente seguía reprimiendome mientras me hacía daño yo mismo.

Al poco rato sentí un vaiven, papá se olvidó de mí dejando dos de sus dedos dentro mío mientras se movía para darle placer a mi madre

Toda aquella tarde y parte de la noche pasé escuchando los gemidos de mi padre juntos con los de mi madre y yo en medio de los dos solamente siendo estimulado.

Hubo el momento de cúspide en el que papá me amarró dejando un pequeño vibrador dentro mío y una mordaza en la boca, para dejarme a un lado.

Cuando la pila se agotó caí finalmente dormido ahí viendo mi reflejo en aquel espejo bajo mío... solo me sonreí a mi mismo.

¿Me lo merecía? Por supuesto...

A las 5:00 AM tuve que levantarme de aquel lugar, no sentía mis brazos ni piernas. Al verme esas zonas estaban moradas al no recibir la sangre necesaria.

Alcé la vista, mis padres seguían follando.

Emití un quejido lo que notaron, me quitaron las cuerdas y la mordaza. Me dejaron ahí tirado volviendo a lo suyo.

Esperé un par de minutos a que mis extremidades reaccionaran de su adormecimiento y caminé saliendo del cuarto de espejos.

Cojeaba un poco, algo me incomodaba, al poco rato mientras me duchaba y escuchaba los fuertes golpes en la puerta pidiendo entrar me enteré de el aparato en mi interior, con la ayuda de mis dedos logré sacar eso de ahí.

\- ¿Te duele? -

Escuché aquella voz y sonreí. Me quité el shampoo de los ojos y miré hacia mi hermana, la cual estaba sentada en un banco fuera de aquella tina.

Llevaba un vestido rosa con un abrigo blanco mirando como me duchaba y seguramente vio las heridas en mi espalda y ahora la de mi mejilla.

\- Nita...- Es la única palabra incompleta que puedo decir y después solo negar o asentir con la cabeza.-

Ella es mayor a mi y aún así la trato como la menor. Tiene ocho años de edad...

Cuando terminé de bañarme tomé la toalla para secarme y abrigarme, al quitarmela noté unas manchas de sangre. Solo suspiré.

Salí ya cambiado, tuve que ponerme unas vendas para que la sangre se retuviera.

Al momento de salir mi padre me empujó quitandome del camino y entrando junto con mi madre.

Mi hermana intentó ayudarme yo solo moví mi cabeza hacia los lados y me levanté, soy fuerte...

Caminé hacia mi habitación, tomé mi mochila, la cual era un trozo de tela malgastado que un día encontré en la basura que tiraban en el "patio" de nuestra casa.

Tuve que robar algo de hilo y una aguja del jardín de niños para poder cerrar los huecos, claro que no salía bien y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi profesora que para mi suerte me ayudó bastante lavando aquel traste y cociendo hasta que se viera como una mochila al menos.

Puesto un cuaderno mal hecho lapices pequeños, borradores rotos, y pinturas repetidas, pequeñas y casi sin punta, partiría a la calle hacia donde me mantenían alejado de mi casa.

Recién paraba un poco la lluvia, una que otra gota había caido en mi cabeza mientras hacía mi recorrido.

Al llegar al lugar me encontré con Erwin... ese tipo me odia.

Lo miré un momento y lo ignoré, tomó de mi ropa hasta alzarme a su altura... él es muy alto a decir verdad.

Sentía la presión en mi cuello debido a que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, solamente me atreví a mostrarle el dedo del medio.

Me lanzó al piso lo que me provocó unas raspaduras en mis manos y parte de mi rostro. Sus amigos me lanzaron sus cuadernos, algunos lapices y tachuelas que en verdad dolieron.

Al poco rato comenzaron a patearme, Mike tomó mis brazos hacia arriba, Nanaba tomó mis pies y Erwin se subió encima mío para darme un par de golpes en el rostro...

Mi hermana solo miraba eso asustada, yo le dejé, no quería que se metiera en problemas tampoco.

Al poco rato vino la profesora, todo huyeron, Erwin me escupió en la cara y fue retirado hacia un lado.

\- Él me golpeó primero profesora Ral -

Puso su mano en su estómago como si estuviera llorando, yo me levanté como pude y le di un golpe en ese preciso lugar... así no estaría mintiendo del todo.

La profesora me agarró con suavidad mirando a Erwin el cual tosía por el golpe, mi hermana parecía estar feliz con ello.

Nos llevaron al aula, donde no había nadie, todos estaban afuera divertiendose.

Nos miró con sus manos en su cintura y un rostro preocupado, Erwin seguía llorando por el golpe en el estómago... hubiera querido clavarle un vidrio o una piedra para que esté llorando de verdad.

Nos dieron una charla del como portarnos y demás. No escuché, no presté atención y eso lo hice notar. Erwin que andaba como idiota viendole el pecho. Mocoso idiota.

Me tomó de la mano diciendo que me llevaría a la emfermería para tratar mis golpes, además de que la herida en mi mejilla se abrió y mi espalda se estaba empapando en sangre por las heridas que se abrían con la caída y todo el movimiento.

Mi hermana me seguía a todos lados, después de todo estaba preocupada por mí.

En aquel lugar empezaron a tratarme, escuché un gran escándalo al otro lado de la cortina, alguno que otro médico retrocedía y gritaba.

Eso me llamó la atención, me bajé de donde estaba ya que el médico que me atendía fue para allá.

Al correr un poco la cortina vi el mejor espectáculo de mi vida hasta el momento.

 

...  
\---  
....  
\---  
...  
\---  
...  
\---

 

**Hai! (?) Esta es una nueva historia que desarrollaré, me emociona la idea de hacer algo muy fuera de lo común (comúnpescadito(?)**

**Espero les agrade... ok no es agradable lol, espero lo disfruten, espero comentario y/o sugerencias, con buena voluntad todo es aceptable y recibido :3**

Espero le den una oportunidad a esta coshita de aquí, muchas gracias~   
**Bai~**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste.  
> Me alegra poder subir una obra así a otro nueva plataforma, realmente me siento muy bien con esta idea y les tengo en mi mente que espero a ustedes les fascine tanto como me ha fascinado escribirlo :3.


End file.
